Boys Over Flowers 3
is the third volume of the ''Boys Over Flowers'' manga by Yoko Kamio. The book was first published on June 25, 1993 in Japan by Shueisha. Viz Media translated it for an English release on December 3, 2003 in North America. It contains chapters twelve through seventeen of the series. Following an accidental kiss with Tsukasa Domyoji, Tsukushi Makino witnesses Rui Hanazawa confess his feelings to Shizuka Todo. Later, the fall term at Eitoku Academy arrives. Tsukasa sees a video of Tsukushi and Rui talking, which causes him to snap. Book description Summary During a party on Tsukasa Domyoji's yacht, Tsukushi Makino accidentally kisses him. Tsukushi is distraught to lose her first kiss to him. When she attempts to explain what happened to Rui Hanazawa, he appears as if he could care less. Later, she goes to return Shizuka Todo's dress. She then witnesses Rui confess his feelings to Shizuka.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Kazuya Aoike challenges Tsukasa to a fishing contest as retribution for kissing Tsukushi. Noticing Kazuya's crush on her, Tsukasa claims that Tsukushi is in love with him. Upon returning to the boat, the two cheer her up by starting an impromptu cook-out on the yacht. She finds Rui and reveals what she saw, saying "Please don't hate me." He assures her that he would not bother with her if he hated her.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers The fall term at Eitoku Academy begins, much to Tsukushi's dread. On the other hand, Tsukasa is surprisingly cheerful, looking forward to teasing Tsukushi. She finds solace in talking to Rui again. Tsukasa finds the two of them together at the emergency exit. He asks Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado. Yuriko Asai then arrives and presents him a video of the two during the Atami trip.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Realizing Tsukushi likes Rui and not him, Tsukasa snaps, feeling that he has been made to look like a "fool." Sojiro and Akira are unable to stop him as he goes on a rampage, attacking several students. After school, Tsukushi returns to the emergency exit to get her notes. She sees Tsukasa there and quickly tries to leave, but he stops her.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Pining her to the wall, Tsukasa threatens to "tear Tsukushi to shreds." She manages to distract him and runs away. However, she trips and falls to the ground. Tsukasa pins her down again and kisses her. Once she starts crying, Tsukasa comes to his senses and stops. Tsukushi later recounts the story to Yuki Matsuoka, before asking her to attend Shizuka's party with her.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers At the birthday party, Tsukasa avoids talking to Tsukushi and only glances her way a few times. She gradually becomes annoyed, feeling that he is not remorseful for what happened. At the end of the party, Shizuka announces that she will move to France to become a lawyer for the poor. She plans to give up her Todos' financial support, which shocks her family and friends.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Contents title page]] *'Chapter 12': published in Margaret on September 5, 1992.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box Tsukushi Makino sees Rui Hanazawa confessing his feelings to Shizuka Todo. *'Chapter 13': released in September 1992 in the manga magazine, Margaret. Tsukushi's Atami vacation finally comes to a close. *'Chapter 14': the new term at Eitoku Academy begins. The chapter was published in the twenty-first issue of Margaret in October 1992. *'Chapter 15': first published on October 20, 1992. Tsukasa Domyoji snaps and goes on a rampage throughout the school. *'Chapter 16': it was published in Margaret No.23. Tsukasa's rampage continues when he sets his sights on Tsukushi. *'Chapter 17': first released in Margaret's late November issue. Shizuka announces a huge life decision at her birthday party. *'Character profiles': extra information about Kazuya, Tsukushi's family, the girl trio, Yuki and Sakurako are included. *'Side-columns': Yoko Kamio greets the reader and thanks them for their fan letters. She talks about cast predictions for a possible film, the audio drama, her strange sleep schedule, never missing a deadline, the F5, types of tea, and who Tsukushi will end up with. Editions *'France': the volume was published in French by Glénat on June 18, 2003.http://www.amazon.com/Hana-Yori-Dango-Yoko-Kamio/dp/2723442314 *'South Korea': Seoul Media Group released the volume, 꽃보다 남자3, on July 31, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65820 (Korean) *'Spain': Planeta DeAgostini published it as No me lo digas con Flores 3 on November 23, 2006.http://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0337/56394 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': Tong Li Comics published it as Meteor Garden 3 (流星花園 3) on April 20, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BookDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50203 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': the volume was first published as Con Trai Hơn Hoa 3 by TVM Comics. It was republished by Kim Dong as Con Nhà Giàu 3 on August 5, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-3 (Vietnamese) Hana-France3.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK3.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Indonesia3.jpg|Indonesia (Elex Media) Hana-Malay3.png|Malaysia (Comics Directory) Hana-Korean3.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain3.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan3.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam3.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comices) Hanadan-Vietnam3.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *The illustration on the cover was first published on the cover of Margaret No.2 in December 1992.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio IllustrationsBoys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box It was also included in the art book, Hana Yori Dango Illustrations. *In Viz's edition, Tsukushi's brother's name was mistranslated as "Shin" in the character profile for her family. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-3/product/50/paperback Boys Over Flowers, Volume 3 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1569319987/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 3 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-3/digital-comic/115820 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 3 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes